The conventional spinal retrieval devices use complicated locking mechanisms to secure a rod with a spinal screw or hook body such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,147,359 and 6,602,253. Consequently, the conventional spinal retrieval devices complicate the spinal surgery and prolong the surgery time.